


Hermione's Journey

by yuchanx3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adult Hermione Granger, Adventure & Romance, Albus Dumbledore Lives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But He Gets Better, Care of Magical Creatures, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up, Hedwig (Harry Potter) Lives, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Loneliness, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), No Bashing, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Travel, alternative universe, everyone improve themself
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchanx3/pseuds/yuchanx3
Summary: Hermione a vécu une scolarité à Poudlard calme et solitaire. N'ayant jamais été très douée socialement, elle est bien plus proche de ses amis moldus qui ne savent pas qu'elle est une sorcière et qu'elle connait depuis l'enfant pour la plupart. Elle a 25 ans, elle vit en colocation avec sa meilleure amie, un travail stable dans le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et pourtant, elle se sent vide.Pendant qu'elle se morfond, le monde bouge et les sorciers commencent à se demander s'ils ne devraient pas vivre librement, en révélant leur existence aux moldus ?Le monde des sorciers est imprévisible et, par la force des choses, sa vie va changer petit à petit.Univers Alternatif qui se passe en 2020, où Voldemort a son parti politique de sorciers extrémistes, mais n'a jamais déclenché de guerre.Le trio n'a jamais été ami, quand bien même ils étaient tous les trois répartis à Gryffondor la même année.Présence de couples et de thème lgbt+
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Joyeux Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, quelques petits détails à mettre au point dès le début. 
> 
> \- Je suis dyslexique et je n'ai pas de beta reader, donc je fais ce que je peux avec mon correcteur automatique (faut pas hésiter à me dire si y a des grosses coquilles ou si vous avez envie d'être ma beta ? je sais pas trop comment ça marche et je suis pauvre donc...)
> 
> \- Je participe à un challenge proposé par une miss qui écrit des fics qui consiste à placer un adjectif donné par jour dans un écrit. ça me motive à écrire cette fic. Il s'agit de Zachanariel (je ne sais pas si on a le droit de mettre des liens donc je vais m'abstenir), elle écrit vraiment bien, allez lire ses fics sur Naruto. Pour la retrouver sur twitter c'est : #JDAchallenge2020
> 
> \- J'improvise au fur et à mesure où j'écris, donc je ne sais pas encore avec qui je vais mettre Hermione (je la ship avec tout le monde, tant que c'est bien amené). Du coup j'ajouterai les tags qui vont avec petit à petit, ce n'est pas parce qu'un personnage n'est pas taggé qu'il ne le sera pas un jour. 
> 
> \- Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1: Joyeux anniversaire !

_« Ma très chère Emily,_

_J’espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, là où tu es._

_Le temps s'écoule lentement sans toi, mais je commence à m’y faire._

_Aujourd’hui, j’ai 25 ans. Rien n’a changé depuis ces huit dernières années et j’ai l’impression que tous les jours sont les mêmes._

_Erin et Matthew font toujours de leur mieux pour me réconforter, mais ça ne marche pas beaucoup. Ma mère m’a conseillé de voir un psychologue. Du côté des sorciers, cette profession n’existe pas, du moins pas comme je le voudrais._

_Oui, je vais me plaindre encore de ce monde que tu n’as jamais connu, mais je t’assure qu’il est bel et bien réel._

_Comme tu le sais, chez nous nous avons psychologie, psychiatrie et psychanalyse. Les deux premières se reposent sur des faits scientifiques et des preuves. La dernière, c’est les théories d’un homme dont je ne pense pas du bien, qui ne se basent pas assez sur les sciences modernes et qui vénèrent le fondateur comme une secte malsaine._

_De toute façon, tu me connais, moi et les pseudosciences. Même si la magie existe, je ne vais pas croire à tout et n’importe quoi ?_

_Je t’ai déjà parlé de cette blague qu’était le cours de divination ?_

_Bref, sur la brochure expliquant ce que faisaient les psychomages, ils disent qu’ils utilisent les méthodes les plus modernes toutes transmises par Freud, l’homme que je n’aime pas donc._

_Rita Skeeter qui en faisait la promotion dans la Gazette du sorcier l’autre jour, elle affirmait à propos de lui que si un “moldu” aurait bien eu sa place dans le monde sorcier, c’était lui. N’importe quoi !_

_Tout ça pour dire, je m’égare comme toujours, que je pensais me tourner vers les spécialistes humains. Cependant, c’est compliqué de vraiment se confier à quelqu’un quand on ne peut pas lui dire certaines choses._

_Ce problème semble néanmoins vouloir être remédié par un parti politique qui s’est mis en place récemment. Il n’est pas extrémiste pour une fois. En fait, ils veulent que les moldus sachent que les sorciers existent et que les sorciers n’aient plus besoin de se cacher._

_Je suis fan de ce parti politique._

_De plus, ils savent parfaitement bien débattre c’est très impressionnant._

_Il faut dire que notre gouvernement n’a pas vraiment de concurrent valable._

_Il faudra que je te raconte un jour le “débat” qu’il y a eu entre le Premier ministre et le chef d’un parti extrémiste qui ne décolle pas. Sache que ce chef se fait appeler “Voldemort”. Toi et moi, on parle correctement le français. On est d’accord que c’est absolument ridicule ?_

_Heureusement qu’il n’a pas bien marché, parce que je ne suis pas sûre que je serais encore en vie. Je te l’avais déjà dit dans une de mes précédentes lettres._

_Je vais m’arrêter là pour aujourd’hui, tu sais que j’adore t’écrire, mais il faut en laisser pour une prochaine fois._

_Sincèrement,_

_Ta meilleure amie, qui s’ennuie de toi,_

_Hermione »_

Hermione éteignit son petit ordinateur portable. Elle était encore en chemise de nuit et commençait à avoir froid. L’été partait doucement et rendait l’air plus respirable. Elle enfila une robe noire à manche longue toute simple et mis un gilet gris clair pour contraster un peu. Quand bien même ce genre de tenu rendait son teint encore plus pâle, elle aimait s’habiller ainsi pour se fondre dans la masse. La plupart des sorciers ne connaissant sans doute rien d’autre que le noir et le blanc en termes de style vestimentaire.

Sauf les Weasley.

Elle mit des collants gris qu’elle avait achetés avec Erin. « Doux et indéchirables » lui avait promu la jeune fille, comme si elle était la voix dans les publicités passant à la télévision. Pour le moment, ils tenaient bien la route et ne l’irritaient pas, donc c’était parfait. Elle enfila ses bottines noires que sa mère lui avait offertes.

Elle entreprit de brosser sa masse incontrôlable de cheveux qui lui tombaient à présent juste qu’au bas du dos, elle y arriva non sans mal et l’attacha en une simple queue de cheval tombante.

Elle se vit un instant dans son miroir.

Trop pâle. Trop maigre.

Elle ne s’attarda pas.

En entrant dans le salon, quelqu’un lui sauta dans les bras et la serra très fort.

  * Joyeux anniversaire ! 



Il était 7 h du matin et sa colocataire, Erin, était déjà une boule d’énergie. Cela suffit à faire sourire Hermione. Tout allait toujours mieux avec l’autre jeune femme.

  * Tu es officiellement plus vieille que moi ! 
  * Ton anniversaire est dans dix jours, rigola la brune.
  * Et ce sont dix jours de jeunesse que tu n’as pas !



Hermione roula des yeux en souriant.

Elle remarqua aussi que son salon avait changé. Il était décoré comme si une fête allait avoir lieu. Erin avait l’air d’avoir lu ses pensées et précisa.

  * J’ai invité deux trois personnes pour ce soir, bien évidemment. Sauf que je bosse toute la journée, donc j’ai tout préparé cette nuit !
  * Tu n’aurais pas dû, tu vas être fatiguée…
  * Arrête donc de t’inquiéter, je suis pas une mamie ! Je pète la forme !



Pour appuyer ce fait, elle montra ses muscles inexistants à Hermione qui rit de bon cœur.

Elle regarda Erin amener les plats pour le petit déjeuner. Sa colocataire et amie d’enfance n’était pas une sorcière. Comme la plupart de ses amies d’ailleurs. Elle était employée dans une librairie et ne gagnait que très peu d’argent.

Elle était magnifique aux yeux d’Hermione.

Elle avait les cheveux roux coupés à la garçonne et son visage pâle était recouvert de taches de rousseur. Légèrement en surpoids, elle semblait toujours en excellente santé et respirant la vie. Elle s’habillait de toutes les couleurs, aujourd’hui elle avait mis une robe verte avec des marguerites cousues un peu partout. Elle portait tout le temps des chaussures à talon, pas trop haut, elle était déjà bien plus grande que les filles en moyenne sans cela. En ce jour d’anniversaire, elle avait choisi des rouges qui brillaient, elles semblaient être neuves. Elle avait peint chacun de ses ongles aux couleurs de son drapeau, c’est-à-dire rose fuchsia au-dessus, violet au milieu et bleu foncé en dessous.

Si elle avait été une sorcière à Poudlard, Erin aurait été une Poufsouffle.

Hermione aimait bien essayer de trouver les différentes maisons auxquelles ses amis auraient pu appartenir s’ils étaient venus avec elle à l’école des sorciers. Parfois, elle avait un pincement au niveau du cœur en imaginant à quel point ses sept années auraient pu être bien plus drôles, mais ainsi allait la vie.

Elle prit rapidement son petit déjeuner, un café et quelques flocons d’avoine, alors qu’Erin se faisait plaisir en se faisant un mix de fruit mélangé à du yaourt et un jus de pomme. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, Erin faisant la plupart de la conversation. Ce n’est pas comme si Hermione pouvait parler de ce qu’elle faisait, n’ayant pas le droit d’informer ses amis de sa magie sans avoir des problèmes avec la loi des sorciers.

Elle était à peu près sûre qu’ils ne réagiraient pas mal. Ils étaient plutôt ouverts et connaissaient bien la brune pour ne pas avoir envie de lui faire du mal. Elle avait plus peur qu’ils ne prennent pas bien le fait qu’elle n’ait jamais rien dit pendant des années alors qu’eux se confiaient aisément.

Elle se disait que le jour où cela arriverait, elle expliquerait la loi avant tout, ils n’étaient pas stupides et savaient qu’elle respectait l’ordre et la loi plus que tout.

Cependant…

Elle avait 25 ans et en avait marre.

Ils seraient tous là en ce jour spécial. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? S’ils ne disaient rien, le ministère n’en saurait rien. Elle n’était plus mineure, elle n’avait plus la trace sur elle. Tant que d’autres sorciers n’étaient pas présents, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème ?

Erin sembla remarquer qu’elle était tracassée et vint lui faire un câlin.

La rousse était très tactile, ce qui ne dérangeait en rien Hermione qui appréciait de se sentir aimer.

Cela aussi la rassurait le fait qu’elle pourrait au moins lui dire à elle. De plus, cela rendrait la colocation bien plus facile.

  * Je n’ai pas envie d’y aller, geignit Erin en enfilant une veste bleu clair, ce qui donnait un effet étrange avant l’ensemble qu’elle portait.
  * À cause de la rentrée littéraire ?
  * Oui ! On nous oblige de tout lire, mais ce n’est pratiquement que de la littérature de vieux blancs qui se veulent plus intelligents que le reste de la masse. Je dois aussi vérifier ce que les influenceurs en pensent pour savoir ce qui va être demandé ou non.
  * Courage, ça passera vite !



Parfois, Hermione avait du mal à suivre ce qui se passait dans la vie de son amie. Elle n’avait pas envie de poser des questions qui semblaient évidentes pour les moldus. Elle trouverait par elle-même. Mais la popularité par internet et les « influenceurs » était un monde qu’elle n’arrivait pas à appréhender. Il faut dire qu’elle ne comprenait même pas comment connecter son ordinateur à ce fameux réseau. Elle ne voulait pas demander d’aider, mais il n’y avait pas vraiment de livre pour cela trouvable. Sa fierté était au cœur du problème et elle le savait.

Elle ferma la porte à clé et Erin se précipita pour prendre le bus. La ponctualité n’avait jamais été le point fort de son amie.

Hermione était en avance lorsqu’elle arriva face à la cabine téléphonique qui servait de pont entre le monde des moldus et celui des sorciers. Si à l’extérieur tout était calme, avec très peu de passants, ce n’était pas le cas à l’intérieur. Les lieux grouillaient de personnes habillées toutes en noir et pressées par le temps. La brune suivait le rythme des autres assez facilement, habituée à cette ambiance.

Elle était aussi accoutumée au style désuet des lieux. Parfois, elle enviait un de ses amis qui travaillait pour le ministère des moldus. Ses locaux étaient modernes, avec de grandes fenêtres, des espaces verts pour apaiser l’esprit, des coins « cuisines » pour manger et boire aux poses.

Chez les sorciers, tout était gris et noir, les gens, les murs, les plafonds, les livres…

Cela donnait l’impression d’un monde pâle et ennuyeux, ce qui n’était évidemment pas vrai. Après tout, tout était magique ici. De plus, ce n’était que le ministère qui était ainsi. Certes, les autres lieux étaient tout aussi désuets, comme figés dans le temps, mais il y avait plus de couleur. Elle était contente d’avoir vraiment découvert la magie grâce à Poudlard, tout n’était qu’enchantement là-bas.

S’ils n’avaient pas envie de travailler sur la modernité des locaux, Cornelius Fudge, qui était ministre depuis tellement d’années qu’Hermione avait l’impression qu’il le serait encore à sa mort, optait sur des méthodes prises aux moldus pour sa propagande lors des élections. Il se faisait connaître pour sa personnalité, autant que pour ses idées, ce qui n’était pas le cas des autres partis. Il développait une espèce de culte autour de sa personne et essayait de se rendre le plus appréciable possible par des actions qui étaient clairement mises en scène quand on avait un peu de jugeote.

La brunette était heureuse de n’avoir pas à le côtoyer en personne. Elle travaillait dans le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Elle s’occupe de créer des lois et essaye de donner plus de droits aux créatures.

Elle pensait trouver que des sorciers réfractaires à ses idées.

Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que ce n’était pas le cas. Enfin si, pour la moitié d’entre eux. Il y avait deux camps dans ce département depuis qu’un sorcier très connu et respecté était venu travailler là.

Newton Scamander.

Elle n’avait jamais eu le plaisir de le rencontrer, mais tout le monde lui avait dit qu’elle se serait bien entendue avec lui.

Lorsqu’elle arriva au quatrième étage, elle fut surprise, et un peu contrariée, de voir Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini en train de discuter avec son chef, Lyall Lupin, un homme très bien, qu’elle respectait énormément. Il y avait une quatrième personne qu’elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui ressemblait à Lyall par quelques traits. Il était maigre et avait l’air très malade.

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Vraiment ? Revoir ces serpentards le jour de son anniversaire alors que cela devait bien faire cinq ans qu’elle ne les avait pas croisés de près. Bien sûr, elle les avait vus de loin, ils travaillaient tous les deux pour le ministère. Il y avait même des rumeurs parlant de Malfoy et de son envie d’être Premier ministre.

L’enfer sur terre si cela venait à arriver.

Blaise était devenu un Auror aux côtés de Harry Potter. Leurs disputent se faisaient connaître jusque dans son bureau perdu au fin fond du quatrième étage du ministère. Cela n’étonnait pas la brune. Harry n’aimait pas les serpentards par principe et avait passé sa scolarité à le leur faire savoir. Hermione le trouvait tout aussi arrogant et ambitieux que ceux qu’il critiquait. Cependant, elle lui accordait volontiers qu’il avait toujours fait preuve de courage et qu’il avait fait de bonnes actions tout au long de sa scolarité.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers elle à son arrivée. Contrairement à ce que ses camarades de classe avaient pu penser, elle n’appréciait pas recevoir l’attention et les regards de tout le monde. Elle aimait néanmoins plus que tout prouver sa valeur et ses compétences.

  * Bonjour messieurs, dit-elle poliment.



Ils se trouvaient devant la porte, donc elle fut obligée de ralentir, espérant qu’ils s’écartent sans lui prendre la tête.

Lupin lui fit un magnifique sourire et tous ses espoirs s’envolèrent. Elle connaissait bien l’homme qui se trouvait en face d’elle et ce n’était pas le visage de quelqu’un qui n’avait rien à demander.

  * Mademoiselle Granger, bien le bonjour.



Les deux serpentards la saluèrent avec très peu d’enthousiasme, Malfoy appuyant même su le ton, pour le rendre plus « noble » ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, il ne parlait pas ainsi à ses amis et cela le rendait arrogant et agaçant. Le dernier homme la salua avec un sourire qu'elle perçut comme doux.

Étant donné que personne ne semblait vouloir bouger et qu’elle n’avait pas que cela à faire, elle s’empressa de demander :

  * Je peux vous aider ?



Elle fut contente d’entendre qu’elle avait réussi à supprimer toute trace d’agacement de sa voix. Ce fut à nouveau Lupin qui prit la parole.

  * Oh, oui, je sais que vous êtes très occupé avec la nouvelle loi que vous proposez…



Malfoy leva un sourcil d’une manière un peu trop visible au gout de Hermione, néanmoins elle l’ignora.

  * … mais il y a une affaire urgente à laquelle j’aimerais que vous vous y intéressiez.



Il avait au moins la décence d’avoir l’air gêné. En revanche, elle ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’en faire autant. Il était son supérieur hiérarchique, ce n’est pas comme si elle allait se permettre de refuser un travail qu’il lui demande. A moins bien sûr que cela n’enfreigne la loi ou la morale. Monsieur Lupin ne semblait pas être ce genre d’homme.

  * Oui ?
  * Oh ! Je ne peux pas en parler ici, il faudrait aller dans mon bureau.



L’homme semblait stressé. Elle jeta un regard dubitatif à ses deux anciens camarades. Monsieur Lupin ouvrit donc la porte pour se diriger à son bureau, suivi par les autres.

  * Je pose mes affaires et j’arrive, déclara Hermione sur un ton qui ne laissait pas la place au choix.



Elle était certes l’employée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle allait se balader un peu partout avec son gros sac plein de dossiers qu’elle ramenait tous les soirs pour tirer petit à petit. Travailler dans ce département demandait beaucoup d’investissement. Il traitait d’un nombre incalculable de problèmes, les créatures magiques n’étant pas en voie de disparition, et peu de sorciers venaient travailler ici. La moitié de ses collègues ne faisaient que le strict minimum.

Son bureau était comme un petit placard de quelques mètres carrés avec aucune fenêtre. Les murs, très hauts, en bois noir, n’étaient presque pas visibles, effacés par des montagnes de dossiers et de livres qui contrariaient les lois de la physique. Au milieu de ce semblant de pièce se trouvait un bureau parfaitement rangé en bois de chêne. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose dessus à part deux photos cadrées. L’un de ses parents et l’autre de ses amis à la fête qu’ils avaient organisés après avoir tous terminé le lycée. Des photos inanimées donc.

Après avoir posé son manteau, elle commença à fouiller dans son sac qu’elle avait lâché sur la chaise en bois, grinçant et craquant sous son poids. Puisque le chef du département était là, elle avait un dossier très important à lui transmettre et il ne pourrait pas refuser s’il lui demandait quelque chose d’important. En se relevant, elle remarqua quelqu’un sur le pas de sa porte.

  * Un problème Zabini ?
  * Je vérifiais juste que tu ne t’enfuyais pas.



Quelques secondes de blanc passèrent.

  * Ça n’a aucun sens, pourquoi je ferais ça ?
  * Je te pensais assez maligne pour lire l’ambiance et deviner que ça serait dans ton intérêt.
  * Je suis lucide, pas télépathe. Et je ne suis pas lâche, moi.



Cela avait été plus fort qu’elle, elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de ressortir ces vieux préjugés, mais le regard suffisant qu’arborait le serpent l’agaçait suffisamment pour qu’elle dise ce genre de mesquinerie.

Il ne parut pas des moins vexés par cette affirmation. À vrai dire, cela ne marchait vraiment bien que sur Draco et ses deux acolytes qui avaient disparu dans la nature après Poudlard, Crabbe et Goyle. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment parlé à Zabini. Lui et Théodore Nott étaient toujours restés un peu à part.

  * Et bien, je suis prête, dit-elle fermement en empoignant une pile de feuilles.
  * Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il, semblant sincèrement curieux.
  * C’est confidentiel, tu t’en doutes bien, non ?
  * Tu n’es pas drôle.



Est-ce qu’il… boudait ? Quand bien même elle ne lui avait jamais parlé, elle se souvenait très bien de son comportement. Un des avantages à avoir été seul longtemps, était de développer des capacités d’observation qui dépassait la moyenne. À Poudlard, c’était soit la bibliothèque, à apprendre chaque livre par cœur, soit dans un coin du château, à observer les élèves, un ouvrage comme couverture.

Blaise Zabini était un garçon fier. Il marchait toujours le menton élevé et ne semblait intimidé par personne. Il n’était pas mauvais en cours, mais il aurait pu avoir de meilleures notes s’il s’en était donné la peine. Hermione avait compris que la bourgeoisie sorcière était similaire à celle moldue, d’où elle venait. Le plus important était les apparences, l’instruction et la connaissance en faisaient partie.

Il était l’un des rares élèves noirs fréquentant l’école. La brune n’avait jamais noté de racisme envers les sorciers de couleurs, elle avait pourtant beaucoup observé. Chez les moldus, c’étaient des questions très importantes. La seule fillette noire de son quartier de riche en avait beaucoup subi. Hermione aurait voulu se rapprocher d’elle et être amies, mais elle ne savait pas comment parler à quelqu’un et encore moins le réconforter face à l’injustice de la stupidité humaine.

Les sorciers étaient plus attachés aux lignées familiales et au sang, qu’aux couleurs de peau ou orientations sexuelles.

Pour en revenir à Zabini. Il avait été rapidement considéré comme le tombeur des Serpentards. Une rumeur, qu’elle soupçonnait lancée par le garçon lui-même pour se rendre encore plus intéressant, disait qu’il avait réussi son coup avec certaines gryffondors, dont la sœur de Ron Weasley, Ginny. Cela avait créé beaucoup de discorde au sein des rouge et or.

Alors qu’ils approchaient du bureau de monsieur Lupin, des voix se faisaient entendre. En arrivant devant, Hermione comprit que Malfoy et Lupin se disputaient alors que le troisième homme semblait essayer de les calmer. Blaise rentra dans le bureau en premier, paraissant soudainement contrarié.

  * Draco, si tu t’énerves, ça ne va pas aider !



Le ton était fort et sec, ce qui calma tout le monde. L’ancienne gryffondor fut presque impressionnée. Malfoy avala sa salive, tentant de se calmer.

  * On nous a dit qu’un soin existait.



Malgré ses efforts pour avoir un ton neutre, voire froid, Hermione sentit beaucoup d’émotion dans cette seule déclaration.

  * Nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu’il existe vraiment, c’est pourquoi je comptais envoyer Remus et mademoiselle Granger aller voir ce qu’il en était.



Comment cela « aller voir » ? Elle n’avait jamais eu à voyager en six ans de travail dans ces bureaux, c’est les créatures qui étaient amenées, non l’inverse.

  * Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi il s’agit ?
  * Oh, oui, bien sûr mademoiselle Granger, comme vous le savez le problème de la lycanthropie a toujours été un sujet d’actualité, d’autant plus ces derniers mois, avec les attaques qu’il y a eu dans le nord de l’Angleterre.



Elle en avait entendu parler et elle savait aussi que de nombreux sorciers cherchaient à trouver la solution, car cela leur apporterait beaucoup de gloire et d’argent.

  * Vous voulez dire qu’une solution aurait été créée ? s’exclama-t-elle.



La potion anti-loup qui permettait de réduire les effets pendant la période de pleine lune était déjà d’une complexité immense, elle fut soudainement très curieuse, savoir la composition d’un tel miracle serait sans doute très instructif.

  * C’est ce que clament les sorciers d’un petit village perdu dans le Nord, nommé Riverway. Je voulais vous y envoyer avec Remus, dit-il en désignant l’homme à côté de lui, c’est mon fils et il s’y connait vraiment bien dans ce domaine.
  * Si une telle potion existe vraiment, le ministère de la Justice doit être le premier à être au courant, intervint durement Draco. Des règles doivent rapidement se mettre en place.
  * Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que cette potion existe, argumenta monsieur Lupin. Par ailleurs, la procédure pour faire la demande demanderait plusieurs jours, on nous a cependant informés que les Loup Garou qui sévissent dans les parages de ce village auraient entendu parler eux aussi de la potion, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre.
  * Et donc vous voulez envoyer deux civils dans un lieu dangereux sans présence d’Auror ? interrogea Blaise.
  * Je sais me défendre et j’ai l’habitude de discuter et de trouver des compromis avec les créatures magiques.
  * Jamais ces choses ne voudront discuter, affirma Draco sur un ton clairement dégouté.
  * C’est sûr qu’avec ce ton, peu de monde est ouvert à dialoguer avec toi Malfoy, répliqua-t-elle agacée.



Il n’avait pas changé, toujours incapable de respecter ce qui était différent de lui. Elle vit Remus sourire, visiblement amusé par la réponse de la brune. Le nom « Remus » lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n’avait pas le temps de réfléchir là-dessus.

  * Ta naïveté te rend **ridicule** , répliqua le blond, le ton néanmoins moins agressif.



Hermione roula les yeux, exaspérée. Cette conversation était stupide et n’amenait à rien du tout.

  * Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous intéresse tant ? Dit-elle en regardant ses deux anciens camarades. On travaille pour le ministère, on sait comment ça marche et si la potion existe vraiment, tout le monde sera au courant extrêmement rapidement. On a rarement besoin de l’aide pour faire notre travail.
  * Il semblerait que monsieur Malfoy s’intéresse à cette potion pour des raisons personnelles, dit calmement monsieur Lupin alors que Draco le tuait du regard. Nous n’allons pas nous étendre sur ce sujet, mais il voulait s’y rendre par lui-même.
  * C’est pourquoi je lui proposais de nous accompagner, si cela ne vous dérange pas.



Le ton de Remus était doux et agréable à l’oreille, surtout à côté du blond, comment faisait-il par la simple parole pour paraître si gentil ?

  * C’est moi que cela dérange, s’exclama Draco, tel l’enfant mal poli qu’il avait toujours été.



Blaise Zabini lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. La brune était surprise, elle pensait qu’aucun Serpentard ne s’en prenait à Draco. Hermione décida qu’elle valait mieux que ces gamineries.

  * Ça ne me dérange pas, ce voyage semble dangereux, plus on est, mieux c’est.



Elle n’aurait qu’à se servir de Malfoy comme bouclier si cela ne tournait pas bien. Il l’a regardait de travers.

  * Je viens avec voir, je ne peux pas laisser monsieur le futur premier Ministre aller en train inconnu comme ça, affirma Zabini.



Draco soupira.

  * Donc tout le monde est d’accord ? Cela m’évitera de la paperasse qui ferait perdre un temps fou.
  * Et quand partons-nous ? J’imagine que ce n’est pas un voyage qui se faire en un jour, s’informa Hermione, sentant sa soirée partir en poussière.
  * Et bien, si je m’y mets maintenant, un porte-au-loin devrait être prêt aux alentours de 16 h et après il vous faudra plusieurs heures de marches pour atteindre le village, ils sont un peu paranoïaques par rapport aux moldus et cherchent à ne pas être trouvé. Aviez-vous des plans ? ajouta-t-il, voyant sans doute le visage légèrement dépité de la brune.
  * En effet, ce soir…
  * Tu diras à ton petit ami de reporter votre rendez-vous, Granger, la coupa-t-il, ceci est bien plus important !



Hermione se dit que la tête d’un blond encastré dans un mur devait être une belle vision qu’elle pourrait peut-être réaliser. Elle inspira pour se calmer.

  * Je comprends parfaitement l’importance de la situation, je vais annuler ce que j’ai à faire.



Monsieur Lupin parut extrêmement soulagé. Elle savait qu’il ne faisait pas confiance aux sorciers qui ne faisaient pas partie du département. Ils étaient généralement les premiers responsables des conflits avec les créatures magiques. Elle fut satisfaite de savoir qu’il avait autant confiance en elle.

  * Néanmoins, ajouta-t-elle. Je souhaite prendre ma journée. Mes heures supplémentaires ne seront sans doute pas payées, je ne pense pas que cela dérange, je suis en avance sur mon travail.
  * Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Revenez vers 15 h 30, tout devrait être prêt. Vous aussi, dit-il en direction des deux anciens serpentards, qui partir sans demander leur reste.
  * Oh, avant que je n’oublie, j’ai terminé la loi pour la reconnaisse des droits pour les elfes de maison.



Elle tendit les feuilles qu’elle avait apportées à son boss qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

  * Merci beaucoup pour votre rapidité, mademoiselle Granger !



Lyall était l’un des premiers sorciers qui avaient eu l’air de comprendre l’indignation de la jeune fille à tourner ces pauvres créatures en esclave.

Elle partit du bureau alors que son chef invitait Remus à s’asseoir.

Elle était attristée à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec ses amis pour son anniversaire. Ils trouveraient sans doute une autre occasion. Elle retourna prendre ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie d’un pas pressé. Dans un couloir, elle vit Narcissa, la mère de Draco, parler à Fudge. Hermione avait toujours trouvé cette femme incroyablement belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient élégamment le long de son dos et ses robes noires parfaitement taillées pour elle. Elle remarqua néanmoins de gros cernes sous les yeux de la mère de Malfoy et elle semblait particulièrement agitée. Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous ?

Cela ne la regardait pas.

Elle sortit rapidement du bâtiment. Normalement, grâce à des inventions qui mélangeaient magie et technologie, les portables étaient censés capter mieux, mais il valait toujours mieux sortir pour avoir une bonne qualité.

Elle se dirigea chez elle, il n’était pas encore 9 h 30, tout en composant le numéro d’Erin. Même si elle travaillait, il y avait si peu de monde dans la petite librairie de la rousse que Hermione savait qu’elle allait pouvoir décrocher sans rien risquer. Elle espérait au moins pouvoir déjeuner avec sa meilleure amie, avant de devoir supporter le blond.

Cette semaine s’annonçait très longue.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un Charmant voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promenons-nous dans les bois... ?  
> (je me fatigue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> \- J'ai toujours que mon correcteur automatique, donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute, c'est long à corriger ces chapitres x.x
> 
> \- Je me suis décidée pour des couples secondaires, Harry & Draco et Sirius & Severus. (j'aime bien le trope ennemies to friends to lovers, ou directement ennemies to lovers) Ces couples ne seront pas très présents, parce qu'on reste du point de vue de Hermione.

Chapitre 2 : Un Charmant voyage

_« Chère Emily,_

_Je t’écris une deuxième fois dans la même journée pour te dire que je pars en voyage et que je ne peux pas emporter mon ordinateur avec moi pour t’écrire._

_Tu me diras “qu’est-ce qui t’empêche d’écrire sur une feuille de papier ?” et tu n’aurais pas tort, seulement je ne pense pas avoir le temps et je n’aimerais pas donner de bonnes raisons à certains pour fouiller dans mes affaires._

_Je parle de Blaise Zabini, je ne l’avais jamais évoqué avant, car je l’ai très peu côtoyé lorsque j’étais à Poudlard. Cependant, il a l’air particulièrement invasif et je n’ai pas envie que quelqu’un comme lui en apprenne plus sur ma vie._

_Je ne peux t’en dire plus, j’espère seulement que la mission se passera rapidement sans difficulté._

_Malgré mes complaintes, j’aime mon petit confort et ma vie sans problème. Je ne voudrais pas attirer l’attention de certains sorciers un peu trop fascinés par les propos de Voldemort._

_En parlant de lui, cela fait un moment que je ne l’ai pas vu au ministère, je me demande ce qu’il fabrique. Il y a quelques années, certains redoutaient une guerre à cause de son parti, mais cela n’a jamais eu lieu, heureusement._

_Je me demande si Malfoy aurait le courage d’entrer en guerre ? Il a toujours été plus à l’aise avec les mots qu’avec la baguette, surtout face à des Gryffondors._

_Je ne vais pas m’éterniser, il faut que je rejoigne Erin pour déjeuner. Elle va très bien et je crois qu’elle s’est trouvé un nouveau coup de cœur._

_À très bien tôt, ma chère et tendre amie,_

_Hermione_. »

***

Déjeuner avec Erin avait été un plaisir. Elle lui avait offert son cadeau d’anniversaire, une très belle réédition d’une compilation des œuvres d’Agatha Christie. Si le style d’écriture n’était pas incroyable, le talent d’inventer des meurtres énigmatiques était bel et bien là.

Elle avait mangé dans une petite brasserie pas chère où elles allaient depuis qu’elles avaient emménagé. Le décor était simple, mais les couleurs étaient enflammées ce qui donnait l’impression d’être bien au chaud chez soi.

Si Erin avait pris un steak avec des frites comme à son habitude, Hermione s’était contentée d’une salade composée et d’une part de tarte aux pommes en dessert.

La brune avait du mal à se motiver à manger, faire ce voyage la rendait anxieuse. Elle espérait au moins s’entendre avec Remus, qui semblait tout à fait sympathique. Elle se méfiait néanmoins des hommes trop gentils, c’était souvent eux qui lui avaient fait le plus de mal.

Il était 15 h lorsqu’elle arriva devant la porte de son département. Aujourd’hui était une journée très calme, monsieur Lupin avait dû sans doute annuler toutes les audiences avec les créatures pour se concentrer sur la création du porte-au-loin. Elle n’en avait jamais fait, mais elle avait toujours eu l’impression que cela prenait du temps, mais que n’importe qui pouvait en faire un.

En entrant, elle fut surprise de voir Harry Potter… au côté des ex-serpentards.

  * Bonjour Hermione, ça fait longtemps, la salua Harry sur un ton cordial.



Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais ne s’entendaient pas pour autant. Du moins, c’était comme cela que cela s’était passé durant leurs sept années à Poudlard. Il l’avait toujours trouvée ennuyeuse et, elle, arrogant avec la fâcheuse tendance à harceler gratuitement certains élèves, surtout Serpentard, en prétextant que ce n’était que des blagues.

Elle avait entendu un des professeurs de Poudlard dire qu’il tenait cela de son père et de ses amis. Ils avaient eu la réputation d’être les rois de Poudlard à leur époque.

  * Bonjour, Harry, ça fait longtemps, dit-elle par pure politesse. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?
  * Potter pense qu’il devrait venir avec nous parce qu’on n’est pas capable de se débrouiller seul, cracha Draco.



Harry soupira profondément. Il avait l’air blasé et non énervé. Ce qui était étrange de sa part. À Poudlard, Hermione s’était toujours demandé si les deux ne prenaient pas réellement plaisir dans leurs querelles.

  * Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, seulement M. pense qu’il serait imprudent de vous laisser aller sans un Auror de plus.
  * Oh, et tu t’es dévoué, tel le bon Gryffon’ que tu es ?
  * Non, j’étais seulement le plus compétent présent. D’ailleurs, je comprends pourquoi Zabini vient, mais toi. Depuis quand tu te mêles des affaires des départements qui ne concernent pas la justice ?
  * Je n’ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi !
  * Allons, allons, messieurs, ce n’est pas une façon de se comporter, dit la voix de la sagesse qui appartenait à M. Lupin qui venait de sortir de l’arrière-pièce où le porte-au-loin devait être mis en place. Monsieur Potter a été affecté à cette mission, nous sommes très heureux que quelqu’un d’aussi compétent soit présent !



Remus était juste derrière le chef du département, il fit un clin d’œil à Harry qui semblait tout sourire de voir les deux hommes arriver. Se connaissaient-ils ? Harry avait toujours eu de nombreuses connaissances grâce à l’influence de ses parents dans la société.

Hermione restait en retrait par rapport à leur discussion, Draco était en train d’essayer d’argumenter que trop de monde poserait problème et M. Lupin lui expliquait que non.

Cette conversation tournait en rond.

Cette conversation commençait à sérieusement taper sur les nerfs de la brune qui n’avait pas envie de supporter ce genre d’enfantillage le jour de son anniversaire.

Il semblerait qu’elle ne soit vraiment pas née sous une bonne étoile.

Pendant ce temps, Zabini avait décidé de se faufiler discrètement vers elle. Elle était surprise qu’il n’aide pas plus le jeune Malfoy dans ce dialogue. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de l’état du blond, n’étaient-ils pas amis ? On lui avait dit que le terme amitié n’avait pas la même signification pour les Serpentards que pour le reste du commun des mortels.

Cependant, cette information venait de Ron Weasley, Gryffondor, n’aimant vraiment les Serpentards. Si elle trouvait que Harry abusait, elle estimait la rancune de Ron bien plus légitime. Les vert et argent étaient incroyablement méprisants envers le roux, et ce depuis leur arrivée à la gare la première année.

Elle se demanda ce que devenait le seul sorcier qu’elle aurait pu appeler « ami ». Elle avait lu ses exploits aux Quidditch, mais avait du mal à se motiver à lire à propos de ce jeu dont elle n’avait jamais compris l’intérêt. Il semblait heureux sur les photos des premières des journaux de sport. Il le méritait.

  * Ton copain n’est pas trop déçu ?



Blaise la sortit de ses pensées, il avait parlé sur un ton un peu plus bas, sans doute pour ne pas attirer l’attention des autres hommes dans la pièce. Copain ? A oui, Malfoy avait imaginé cela. Elle se demanda un instant si elle ne mentirait pas à propos de la présence d’un homme dans sa vie.

Mentir sur un prétendu petit-ami lui semblait bien plus pathétique que ne pas en avoir du tout à 25 ans.

  * Je n’ai pas de copain, Zabini, dit-elle calmement. Ça ne rendait pas ce rendez-vous moins important pour moi, par contre.
  * J’imagine que cela pourra toujours se refaire.
  * Oui, mais c’était la date qui importait. Ce n’est pas tous les jours son anniversaire, non ?
  * C’est ton anniversaire ?! s’exclama-t-il, un peu trop surpris au goût d’Hermione.
  * Il faut bien que cela arrive un jour dans l’année, dit-elle d’un ton légèrement sarcastique.



Avant même que Blaise n’ait le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit, les autres se turent, ce qui ne lui permit pas de continuer. Hermione prit les devants et s’avança en lançant d’une fois forte et un brin agacée :

  * C’est bon, vous vous êtes mis d’accord ?



On aurait dit une mère qui réprimandait ses enfants, cela fit rire Zabini et rougir Harry et Draco.

  * Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mademoiselle Granger, dit joyeusement Lupin, ne semblant pas lire l’ambiance. Tout le monde s’est mis d’accord et monsieur Potter vous accompagne. Cela vous va ?
  * Pas de soucis pour moi.



Il restait de toute manière plus agréable que Malfoy. Ce dernier paraissait bien pâle, d’ailleurs. Hermione espéra qu’il tienne le coup, elle fut contente d’avoir pensé à amener des potions de soin.

***

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre. Elle manqua de tomber en arrivant, peu habituée à ce genre de moyen de transport. Ce fut d’ailleurs Zabini lui attrapa discrètement le bras pour l’empêcher de perdre l’équilibre. Il lui fit un grand sourire digne d’une de ses pubs pour dentifrice. Blaise avait toujours eu un certain charme et sa façon d’agir n’arrangeait pas. Elle pensait qu’il allait la regarder de haut comme beaucoup d’autres, ce n’était pas son cas.

Cela lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.

Seul Remus sembla remarquer ce qui s’était passé à l’atterrissage, il ne dit pourtant rien, ce qu’elle apprécia. Draco et Harry étaient beaucoup trop occupés à se tuer du regard, s’insultant probablement intérieurement.

Ce qui était amusant avec eux, c’est qu’ils semblaient se comprendre sans avoir à se parler. Comme un couple. Ils étaient trop insupportables, elle le leur dira, cela devrait les calmer.

Ils se trouvaient dans une plaine au milieu de nulle part. L’herbe mouillée montait jusqu’en haut des chevilles, ce que la brune trouva particulièrement désagréable et elle regretta ne pas avoir pensé à prendre de meilleures chaussures.

Le ciel était gris, la pluie les guettant à tout instant. Un vent doux caressait les arbres qui les entouraient. Si elle n’avait pas été en mission, elle aurait sans doute pris plus de temps à apprécier ce temps et ce décor. Elle aimait le temps grisâtre de son pays.

Ce fut Remus qui lança le charme sur le petit papier qui leur avait été confié. Il s’éleva dans l’air sous forme d’avion de papier et commença à se diriger dans une direction précise. La plupart des villages composés uniquement de sorciers n’étaient trouvables que de cette manière. Il n’y avait aucun chemin, pour ne pas attirer les promeneurs un peu trop curieux, en plus des sorts habituels.

Hermione trouvait qu’ils en faisaient trop.

Paranoïaque était un terme qui lui venait en tête lorsqu’elle entendait les discours anti-moldu. Le parti de Voldemort avait même laissé entendre que les moldus étaient cannibales. C’était incroyable à quel point ils pouvaient se permettre de dire tout et n’importe quoi et encore avoir une place en politique.

Les sorciers étaient plus proches des moldus qu’ils n’aimaient l’avouer.

  * On en a pour combien de temps de marche déjà ?
  * Nous devrions arriver dans le village vers 21 h, un sorcier devrait avoir reçu un hibou prévenant de notre arrivée.



Malfoy eut néanmoins la bonne idée d’envoyer un sort droit devant eux pour faire plier toutes les herbes, facilitant la marche. Une fois arrivé dans la forêt, tout serait plus simple et ils pourraient accélérer le rythme. Monsieur Lupin leur avait promis que le trajet était sans danger, mais Hermione restait sur ses gardes.

Ce n’était heureusement pas la pleine lune.

C’est au bout d’une heure de marche que Draco et Harry se mirent à se chamailler à nouveau. Potter avait décidé de se moquer de l’endurance du blond, qui en effet semblait avoir un peu de mal à suivre. Tout comme Hermione.

Peut-être qu’elle accepterait d’aller avec Erin en salle de sport la semaine prochaine.

Ils marchaient tous les cinq en ligne, Harry et Blaise avançant néanmoins à un rythme plus soutenu. Remus était à l’extrême droite, légèrement éloigné du reste du groupe. Il semblait être un solitaire. Il ne possédait pas de bague, indiquant qu’il n’était pas marié. Dans le monde des sorciers, ne pas être marié était vraiment très mal vu, lui avait-on dit, lorsqu’elle fut engagée au ministère. On ne lui avait pas dit à partir de quel âge néanmoins.

Les sorciers vivaient de plus en plus vieux, une sorcière venant d’un pays du continent africain dont elle avait oublié le nom avait fêté ses deux cents ans, ce qui était un exploit. Hermione avait de temps en temps des vertiges en se disant qu’elle vivrait bien plus longtemps que ses coins et neveux.

À côté de lui se trouvait Harry, l’ancien Gryffondor jetait parfois des regards inquiets vers Remus, qui lui répondait par un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant, mais qui était clairement forcé. Étant donné son travail, cela n’était pas étonnant qu’il soit endurant.

Puis venait elle. Bien en arrière dans la marche. Au moins, cela lui donnait un très bon point de vue sur ses quatre compagnons de voyage. Elle sentait néanmoins son souffle se couper et un point de côté se dessiner. Passer autant d’années assises à rédiger des rapports et des propositions de loi ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Elle ne dirait pourtant rien.

S’en suivait Draco, marchant un peu devant elle, mais ayant l’air de souffrir dix fois plus. Il avait toujours aimé dramatiser ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se demanda s’il avait arrêté complètement le Quidditch pour ne pas arriver à marcher autant.

Blaise fermait la marche tout à gauche. Il semblait être en aussi bonne forme que Harry. Il souriait en écoutant les deux se disputer. Ce garçon était de plus en plus incompréhensible.

Le cerveau à la brune avait tendance à ignorer les paroles qui lui paraissaient trop stupides. Elle se rendit donc compte qu’elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

  * C’est Granger qui aurait besoin d’une pause ! claqua le blond.



Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle le détestait.

  * Je peux parfaitement continuer.



Elle allait dire quelque chose « Malfoy », mais sa voix aurait trahi son manque de souffle, elle se reteint à temps. Malheureusement pour elle, personne n’était dupe. Avant que Draco ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Remus fut l’adulte de la situation :

  * Cela m’arrangerait bien qu’on s’arrête un peu, je dois avouer que je ne suis plus habitué à marcher ainsi.



Hermione le trouva infiniment mature et regretta d’avoir mis son égo en avant comme elle venait de le faire. Elle se donna l’objectif d’avoir une vraie conversation avec lui avant la fin de cette mission.

  * La forêt est en vue, on a cas s’y arrêter là-bas, s’il se met à pleuvoir, on sera abrité.



Tout le monde accepta cette proposition.

***

Les troncs et la taille des arbres étaient incroyablement hauts et énormes à tel point que la brune se sentit telle une fourmi. Elle se sentait un brin oppressée par cette forêt qui lui rappelait celle de Poudlard qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment osé approcher.

Un peu plus loin d’elle, Harry et Remus discutaient de quelque chose à voix basse pendant que Draco buvait ce qui restait d’une gourde qu’il avait amenée. Blaise quant à lui semblait s’ennuyer mortellement, c’est sans doute pourquoi il décida de s’approcher de Hermione.

Elle le regardait, dubitative, puis il fit quelque chose qui étonna tellement la jeune femme qu’elle fut incapable de réagir dans un premier temps. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Hermione et déclara d’un air grave :

  * Il faut que tu saches Granger…



Hermione haussa un sourcil, appréhendant la chute.

  * Je possède un charme destructeur, ne lui succombe pas.



Il lui fit un clin d’œil. La brune roula des yeux, blasée à l’infini par les idioties qu’elle entendait.

  * Et moi, Zabini, je possède une main destructrice, qui va bientôt rencontrer ta face si tu ne t’écartes pas.



Il s’écarta en rigolant, confuse n’était pas un mot suffisamment puissant pour comprendre ce qui se passait chez l’homme en face d’elle.

  * Blaise, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?



C’était Draco qui les regardait, comme horrifié par ce qu’il venait de voir.

  * Rien, rien.
  * J’espère que vous n’embêtez pas mademoiselle Granger.



C’était Remus qui s’était approché avec Harry qui regardait Zabini comme s’il l’interrogeait du regard. La tension était dérangeante. Ils n’allaient pas non plus faire un drame de ce qui venait de se passer.

  * Je… pense qu’on s’est assez reposé, on peut repartir non ? demanda-t-elle, dans l’espoir que cela les calmes.



Cependant, avant même qu’un des garçons ne puisse répondre, un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans les buissons juste à côté. Quelqu’un venait de transplaner à côté deux ? Sans réfléchir, tout le monde se tourna vers le lieu en question, les deux Aurors se plaçant automatiquement en tête du petit groupe, baguette sortie.

Hermione n’était pas très familière avec les loups-garous au-delà de ce qu’elle avait pu lire et étudier en cours. Elle connaissait les informations principales, durant la pleine lune ils sont dangereux, ils peuvent te transformer s’ils te griffent durant cette fameuse nuit. Certains vivent normalement, d’autres vivent en forêt. Certains sont des sorciers, d’autres des anciens moldus transformés.

Certains loups-garous étaient utilisés comme histoire d’horreur pour empêcher les jeunes enfants de faire des bêtises. Cependant, les loups ne s’en prenaient jamais aux sorciers aisés, car c’était eux qui contrôlaient réellement les lois et ils n’étaient pas assez stupides pour les mettre en colère. C’était néanmoins ce qu’elle pensait jusqu’à présent. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle le voie, lui, Fenrir Grayback.

Il était connu dans son ministère pour poser des problèmes et ne jamais rendre compte.

Il n’était pas beau. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient incroyablement gras. Ses joues semblaient avoir de la terre incrustée à elles au milieu d’une barbe naissante qui paraissait tout aussi peu propre. Ses habits étaient sales et en lambeaux. Ses mains étaient abimées et ses ongles longs et jaunes.

  * Qu’est-ce que des sorciers viennent faire chez nous ?



Le ton était calme, mais on sentait une certaine haine dans sa voix. Malfoy s’apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais la brune anticipa que ses propos n’allaient en rien aider leur situation. C’est pourquoi elle lui donna un grand coup dans le flanc gauche pour le faire taire et dit d’une voix calme.

  * Excusez-moi, nous ne savions pas que la forêt appartenait à quelqu’un, nous ne faisions que passer.
  * Oh, mais je me doute bien de ça. Je reconnais certains d’entre vous d’ailleurs.



Au vu de la tension, ce n’étaient pas des rencontres amicales. Alors qu’Harry ne lâchait pas du regard Fenrir, Blaise semblait chercher par où s’enfuir. Lupin et Draco étaient si pâles qu’elle eut peur que l’un d’eux ne s’évanouisse.

Elle n’était étrangement pas si inquiète que cela. Peut-être était-elle inconsciente, mais rencontrer pour la première fois un loup-garou avait quelque chose d’excitant. Elle aurait aimé converser avec l’homme, mais elle doutait fortement qu’elle ait cette chance.

  * Potter, Zabini et Malefoy.



S’il avait dit les deux premiers noms d’un ton cordial, le dernier fut évoqué avec dégoût. Pas qu’elle puisse le blâmer.

  * Par contre, je suis un peu surpris de te voir là, Remus Lupin !



Remus ne répondit pas, mais Harry se plaça devant lui, laissant Hermione complètement exposée face à la menace. Elle frissonna légèrement en remarquant qu’il la fixait à présent dans les yeux.

  * Je ne crois pas que j’aie eu le plaisir de rencontrer cette charmante demoiselle. Comment t’appelles-tu ?



Il la dévisageait comme s’il allait la dévorer, au sens propre du terme. Elle se surprit à ne pas arriver à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait le souffle coupé.

  * Ça ne te regarde pas Grayback ! s’exclama Harry.
  * Mais bien sûr que ça me regarde, étant donné que vous allez rester avec nous.
  * Nous… ?



Des bruits se firent entendre autour d’eux. Des hommes, dans des conditions physiques similaires à celles de Grayback, arrivait doucement en ricanant. Hermione se demanda comme on pouvait avoir l’air aussi cliché, mais elle devait reconnaître que cela faisait son effet. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. C’était la même solution à chaque fois. Beaucoup trop prévisible, mais peu d’autres solutions s’offraient à eux, à moins de transplaner et ne jamais atteindre le village recherché.

Hermione n’avait jamais échoué jusque-là, elle n’allait pas commencer.

Elle était prête.

  * Dispersion ! hurla Zabini.



Elle fit demi-tour et parti tout droit. La plupart des loups-garous étaient de l’autre côté donc rien ne la retenait par là. Elle savait qu’ils étaient suivis, car elle avait entendu Fenrir cirer « attrapez-les ».

Cependant, elle était seule.

C’était à prévoir, Zabini était là pour protéger Malefoy et Harry semblait être proche de Lupin. Ils étaient tous connus de l’homme, donc susceptibles d’être les cibles premières. Il fallait qu’elle se débrouille.

Elle revoyait en boucle les différents sorts qu’elle avait appris. Le problème était toujours le même avec elle. La théorie, c’était facile pour elle. La pratique, c’était plus compliqué. Par ailleurs, vivant dans un monde relativement tranquille et menant une vie simple, elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de les envoyer. De ce fait, elle n’était même pas sûre d’y arriver.

Son cœur battait la chamade, au point de lui faire mal.

Elle entendait encore des pas derrière elle.

Ses jambes semblaient pouvoir encore continuer longtemps.

L’adrénaline était une chose merveilleuse.

Elle ne pouvait pas se retourner pour voir qui se trouvait derrière elle, car elle était trop occupée à essayer de ne pas se prendre une racine ou se tordre la cheville.

Sincèrement, ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle s’effondre.

Mourir à son vingt-cinquième anniversaire serait vraiment triste et pathétique.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire subir cela à Erin.

Sa meilleure amie à qui elle n’avait jamais dit la vérité.

Au début de la journée, elle avait pensé enfreindre la règle qui interdisait de révéler l’existence des sorciers aux moldus. Est-ce que c’était l’univers qui lui envoyait un message pour lui dire qu’il ne fallait vraiment pas faire cela ?

Elle devenait irrationnelle, c’était mauvais signe.

Qu’est-ce que cette forêt était grande !

Depuis combien de temps courait-elle ?

Elle commença à sentir une crampe dans sa jambe.

Pourquoi courait-elle ? Ils allaient forcément la rattraper. Elle perdait son temps.

Elle eut soudainement l’envie de s’arrêter, de se laisser tomber par terre et de laisser le destin faire son travail.

Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Elle était une Gryffondor !

Ils n’abandonnaient jamais !

Ils étaient forts !

Le problème, c’était qu’elle était fatiguée.

Et puis, elle aurait dû être répartie à Serdaigle.

Sans doute à force de tergiverser, un caillou en travers sa course effrénée provoqua sa chute. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu’elle vécut une telle chute. La gravité n’était pas quelque chose de cool. Elle s’était mélangé les pieds et avait fini par rouler par terre, se retrouvant sur le dos, tout son corps lui faisant mal.

Elle n’avait même pas la force de se relever.

Elle entendit les pas ralentir, quelqu’un avait du mal à récupérer son souffle.

  * Eh ben, gamine, tu cours vite.



Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix, elle assuma que c’était un des loups-garous. Elle l’entendit se rapprocher.

  * Lève-toi, tes amis et toi vous êtes tous dispersés, personne va venir t’aider.
  * Pas envie.



La réalité était plus pathétique. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elles avaient fait du bon travail, plus que ce qu’elle avait espéré, mais cela n’avait pas suffi. Sachant que sa réponse ne plairait pas, elle enchaîna sur une question :

  * On peut peut-être discuter ?




	3. Chapitre 3 : Conversation Nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! J’ai mis tellement de temps à écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas où je voulais aller, ce n’était absolument pas le but de ma fiction à la base de faire ce genre de passage du coup j’ai eu un gros coup de mou.  
> J’espère que l’ensemble reste cohérent, sans trop de faute, n’hésitez pas à me signaler les choses.   
> Je n’ai toujours pas de beta-lecteur, donc on fait avec ça et mon correcteur automatique.  
> Merci pour les kudos :3  
> Sur ce, j’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Conversation nocturne

Hermione était assise en tailleur, la douleur dans ses jambes s’étant calmée avec le repos que lui avait laissé le loup-garou. Il était en face d’elle, assis, ayant l’air incertain par rapport à ce qu’il devait faire. Il fallait qu’il revienne avec elle. C’était l’ordre. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à négocier une conversation, promettant de le suivre sans rien dire après cela.

Bon.

Hermione n’était pas sûre de son coup à ce niveau-là.

Pourtant, comment pouvait-elle manquer une telle occasion ? Parler avec un loup-garou qui s’assume et qui vit en dehors de la société. Ils s’étaient présentés et pour le moment n’avaient échangé que des informations très basiques à propos de l’un et l’autre.

Hermione se demanda s’ils avaient été oubliés. La conversation était plaisante, ce qui semblait surprendre autant elle que son interlocuteur. Elle avait appris qu’il s’appelait Scabior. Il s’était fait mordre il y a seulement deux ans et tous les sorciers de son entourage l’avaient rejeté, c’est pourquoi, quand Fenrir lui avait proposé de rejoindre sa meute, son choix de mot, il avait accepté sans hésiter. Il était bien évidemment très énervé contre la société mise en place par les sorciers, mais il n’en voulait pas nécessairement à ceux qui y vivaient dedans.

La conversation n’étant pas à sens unique, elle avait pu exprimer à quel point elle le comprenait. Les sorciers ne traitaient pas forcément mieux ceux qui étaient né-moldu. Il le reconnut volontiers, ayant lui-même mal traité ses camarades n’ayant pas des parents sorciers.

Il regrettait.

Faudrait-il que tout le monde vive le rejet pour comprendre ceux qui l’étaient ?

Triste monde.

  * C’est pourquoi je me suis dit qu’il fallait changer ça de l’intérieur ! expliqua-t-elle.
  * De l’intérieur ? Tu travailles pour le ministère ?
  * Oui, je travaille dans le département de régulation des créatures magiques. Et non, je n’aime pas l’appellation non plus, mais ma proposition de changement de nom a été refusée.



Il la regardait à la fois confus et amusé.

  * Et donc, tu fais quoi pour changer les choses ?
  * Je rédige principalement des propositions de loi et je les défends devant le ministère de la Justice.
  * Ah oui, quand même ! Et ça marche des fois ?
  * Et bien, j’ai réussi à faire en sorte que les Elfes de Maison puissent choisir de quitter les maisons quand elles sont abusives et qu’ils reçoivent un salaire.



Il avait l’air choqué de cette nouvelle.

  * Ça s’est fait l’an dernier, ajouta-t-elle.
  * Et pour les loups-garous ?
  * J’essaye, mais si vous ne répondez pas à mes courriers, ils assument tous que vous n’en avez rien à faire.
  * Hein ? Quels courriers ?
  * J’ai envoyé plusieurs fois des hiboux à votre… meute ?



Il acquiesça pour lui signaler qu’elle avait bien employé le bon terme.

  * Sérieusement, jamais entendu parler de ça.
  * Pourtant mes hiboux revenaient bien, sans blessure, ne ramenant rien du tout.



Il était un sorcier, donc il n’avait pas besoin de dire que si un hibou revenait sans rien, en parfait état, cela voulait dire que la personne avait récupéré le courrier.

  * Je me suis juste dit que vous n’aimiez pas être dérangé et que peut-être vous n’en aviez vraiment rien à faire, dit-elle calmement.
  * Il faut voir avec Fenrir !



Il avait crié sa phrase en se levant d’un coup, ce qui fit sursauter la brunette.

  * Heu… J’aime ma vie ?



Il éclata de rire.

  * De tout le groupe, je pense que tu as le moins à craindre à ce niveau-là !
  * Ah ?
  * Il est vieux jeu.



Elle le regardait, toujours aussi confuse.

  * Comment, les jeunes ne savent pas ça ? Et après on s’étonne que le monde aille mal.



Elle se demandait si lui et elle avaient un écart d’âge si important.

  * C’est-à-dire ?
  * On ne blesse pas une jeune femme, voyons !
  * Vous m’avez couru après !
  * Je ne t’aurais pas fait de mal, c’était plus pour rire qu’on fait ça, tu sais.
  * Pour rire ? s’indigna-t-elle.



Tout cela semblait vraiment très comique pour l’homme en face d’elle qui riait de bon cœur. Elle roula des yeux.

  * Faut pas le prendre comme ça, lui dit-il une fois calmé. En fait, Fenrir n’est pas si affreux, il a mauvais caractère, c’est vrai, et peut-être un peu rancunier, mais il ne fait pas de mal aux gens qui lui ont rien fait ! C’est juste ces stupides histoires à propos de lui, comme quoi il viendrait pour faire du mal aux enfants sorciers. C’est faux et ça l’énerve.



Elle pouvait difficilement le blâmer pour cela, si ce que le loup lui disait était vrai.

  * Il…



Il semblait vouloir en dire plus, mais il finit par se taire complètement. Hermione fut déçue par cela, elle comprenait néanmoins que ce n’était pas à lui de raconter l’histoire de quelqu’un d’autre.

De toute façon, elle n’avait pas beaucoup de choix, personne ne paraissait arriver et elle était perdue au milieu de nulle part. De plus, il semblait avoir récupéré toutes ses forces, ce qui n’était pas le cas de la jeune fille qui ne pourrait pas fuir une deuxième fois.

Le retour se fit tranquillement, c’était au loup de poser des questions à la brune. Il lui demandait des trucs un peu bébêtes comme « son plat préféré », « qu’est-ce qu’un cinéma », « est-ce que les moldus mangent vraiment leurs ongles ». Elle avait l’impression de se retrouver à Poudlard face à certains élèves curieux, mais peu enclin à voir tous ceux qui n’ont pas de magie comme égaux.

Ils arrivèrent près d’un tronc d’arbre immense, allongé, qui avait été aménagé. Visiblement, tout le monde s’était fait rattraper. En même temps, en ne suivant pas le papier, le village était introuvable.

Remus et Harry étaient proches de Fenrir, en train de lui parler d’un air grave.

Draco Malfoy boudait sur un rocher légèrement plus loin, Zabini, à ses côtés, son regard était néanmoins fuyant, comme s’il voulait éviter de donner une raison au blond de lui parler.

  * Nous sommes revenus, boss ! lança un peu trop joyeusement le loup-garou.
  * C’est pas trop tôt ! Ils me menaçaient de faire intervenir le ministère.
  * On est parti si longtemps ?! On ne faisait que discuter.



Scabior avait l’air de trouver ça hilarant.

Pendant que le loup-garou s’expliquait au chef de la meute, la brune décida de tourner son regard vers les Serpentards.

Blaise était étrange, il semblait avoir remarqué que Hermione le fixait, ce qui le rendait visiblement nerveux. Elle se demandait si quelque chose d’important s’était passé.

  * On a discuté avec monsieur Grayback, déclara Remus, extrêmement pâle, en s’approchant d’elle.
  * Ah ?
  * Ils ont entendu parler de la potion et ils veulent la détruire, répondit Harry à la place de l’homme aux cheveux blonds. Ils disent que c’est une atteinte à leur existence.
  * Je peux comprendre qu’ils le voient ainsi, ils sont déjà tellement stigmatisés.



Elle s’attendait à ce que Malfoy réplique quelque chose dans l’ordre de « et c’est normal », mais il était étrangement absent de la conversation tout en semblant l’écouter attentivement.

  * Vous êtes parvenu à un accord ?
  * Apparemment, ils ont une revendication à faire au ministère et ils veulent qu’on transmette la lettre en même temps que la potion.
  * C’est tout ?



Cela semblait trop simple qu’ils acceptent ce genre de terme.

  * Ils veulent garder la potion le temps que leur demande soit accordée, le jeune Potter était clairement agacé par la situation.
  * On sait ce qu’ils veulent ?
  * Non, il semblerait que ce soit entre le ministre et M. Grayback, soupira Remus.



Elle regarda autour d’elle, il n’y avait que des loups-garous qui semblaient prêts à les attaquer à tout moment.

  * Faisons ça, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.
  * T’es sérieuse Granger ?
  * Écoute Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas de cette condition, je te laisse leur annoncer ?
  * Miss Granger n’a pas tort, nous ne sommes pas en position pour refuser.



Ils espérèrent tous silencieusement que la demande ne soit pas trop inaccessible. Alors que Grayback les accompagna jusqu’au village qu’il connaissait, le blond donnait l’impression d’être littéralement au bout de sa vie. Hermione se serait presque inquiétée si ses insultes ne lui revenaient pas constamment en tête.

Hermione était rancunière.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle était pressée d’en finir avec tout cela et retrouver le confort de son appartement et le sourire rassurant de sa meilleure amie ! Personne ne parlait et tout le monde semblait sous tension. En plus, Scabior n’avait pas eu le droit de les accompagner, il en avait fait la demande, ce qui rendait la brune assez triste. Il était amusant et gentil. Il ne la regardait pas de haut comme les Serpentards ou comme quelque chose d’étrange comme Harry pouvait le faire parfois.

Ils ne furent pas accueillis à bras ouverts dans le petit village à cause de la présence de Grayback qui avait l’air de terrifier tout le monde. Le terme petit village prenait tout son sens, il n’y avait que cinq maisons faites de bois et de pierre qui semblaient sur le point de s’effondrer à tout moment. Une maison centrale où se trouvait le chef du village, c’était une grande bâtisse qui s’élevait sur cinq étages. Les autres étaient des maisonnettes avec un seul étage entourant la maison centrale comme un bouclier.

Tout le monde les regardait.

Normalement, ils avaient des chambres qui avaient été préparées, mais Hermione se demanda s’ils n’allaient pas les chasser à coup de sortilège.

Ce sont Remus et Harry qui se chargeaient d’expliquer la situation et de négocier la présence du chef des loups lors de la remise de l’objet si important.

La brune n’avait qu’une envie, dormir.

Elle commençait à ressentir le contre coup de la marche et la course dans les bois, elle avait faim et soif et avait l’impression d’avoir cinquante ans de plus que ce qu’elle avait vraiment.

À sa plus grande satisfaction, Malfoy avait l’air en tout aussi mauvais état, mais il pouvait compter sur le soutien de Blaise.

  * Qu’est-ce qui me dit que vous n’allez pas en profiter pour partir avec cette nuit ? grogna Grayback, ramenant Hermione dans la réalité.
  * Nous ne sommes pas en état pour repartir à travers les bois surtout de nuit, vous l’avez bien vu, nous ne sommes pas assez familiers avec les lieux et il est impossible de transplaner ici.



Le loup-garou grogna à nouveau, mais il semblait être convaincu par le ton calme de Remus, heureusement qu’il était là, il avait l’air de savoir s’y prendre parfaitement.

  * Je reviens dès le lever du soleil demain et si vous n’êtes pas là, ça va mal se passer pour tout le monde ici, s’exclama-t-il avant de partir en claquant la porte violemment.



Et soudainement, tout le monde sembla arriver à mieux respirer. Comme si un poids important venait de quitter les lieux avec l’homme loup.

Il y avait heureusement assez de chambres pour tout le monde. Une fille avait dirigé Hermione vers la sienne pendant qu’un homme s’occupait des garçons. Ils n’étaient pas bavards, mais Hermione s’en fichait. Elle était épuisée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La jeune femme lui dit qu’elle reviendrait la prévenir lorsqu’il serait temps de manger et partit.

Elle regarda le lieu. C’était une chambre assez simple avec un lit double, le matelas était incroyablement moue, ce qui fit que Hermione eut l’impression de s’enfoncer et de ne plus jamais pouvoir ressortir. Pourquoi se forcerait-elle, elle se sentit si bien. Les draps étaient gris et semblaient assez vieux, mais ils sentaient très bon. Elle avait deux oreillers à sa disposition, cependant elle se roula en boule sur la couette au milieu du lit, ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil la gagner.

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle fut néanmoins assez confuse, tout était noir et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu’elle se rappelle qu’elle n’était pas chez elle. Son matelas n’était pas aussi moue.

« C’est mauvais pour le dos » entendit-elle sa mère lui dire, il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu’elle était trop insolente pour écouter les sages paroles de ses parents.

Pour une nuit, ce n’était pas bien grave. C’était toujours mieux que dormir dehors dans une tente.

Elle se redressa, se demanda quelle heure il était. Il y avait une bougie sur une petite table à côté d’elle qu’elle alluma grâce à un sort simple sans baguette. Elle avait toujours été fière de son talent ce genre de choses. Elle n’avait jamais eu rien à envier aux sorciers de sang pur lorsqu’il s’agissait de mettre en pratique la théorie dans un cadre sécurisé comme une classe ou une chambre.

Elle prit la bougie après s’être levée et se dirigea vers la porte, puis descendit les quelques marches en bois pour arriver dans le salon. Malgré le bois omniprésent, rien ne craquait, tout était calme. Elle remarqua néanmoins une lumière dépassée d’une porte sur sa droite. Elle s’y rendit et toqua doucement.

Ce fut la jeune femme qui l’avait conduit dans sa chambre qui lui ouvrit et elle lui sourit chaleureusement ce qui surprit Hermione.

  * Madame Granger ! Nous avions peur que vous ne veniez jamais manger.
  * Heu… Je suis désolée, je me suis endormi, quelle heure est-il ?
  * Deux heures du matin, Madame, sourit la femme.
  * Deux heures ?



Hermione faillit crier, mais elle se retint assez rapidement.

  * Il faut faire plus d’exercice Granger, rit une voix derrière la personne à qui Hermione s’adressait.
  * Zabini ?
  * C’est bien ma magnifique personne.



Il fit un clin d’œil en leur direction et la femme… gloussa ? Hermione roula des yeux. Il était incorrigible.

  * Oh oui, je vous amène votre plat. Je le réchauffe vite, asseyez-vous !
  * Je trouve ton regard bien dur alors qu’on t’attendait pour que tu puisses profiter d’un repas.



Alors qu’Hermione avançait pour aller s’asseoir à la table ronde en bois blanc, elle observa la pièce. Bien plus petite que le salon, il y avait des meubles avec énormément de vaisselles et couverts qui semblaient avoir de la valeur. La table étant à son centre.

  * Harry et Remus t’ont vraiment laissé pour m’attendre ? demanda-t-elle, dubitative.
  * Ils pensent que je dors.



Évidemment.

  * Mais Rose ici présente ne voulait pas aller se coucher tant que tu n’avais pas quelque chose dans l’estomac, je lui ai tenu compagnie comme le gentleman que je suis.
  * Il me racontait des histoires à propos de Poudlard, dit Rose, visiblement excitée par ce qu’elle apprenait. Je n’ai jamais quitté ce village, c’est passionnant de savoir ce qui se passe ailleurs.



Tout en disant cela, elle lui posa une assiette dont la vapeur à cause de la chaleur s’échappait encore. C’était de la purée avec une saucisse.

  * J’espère que vous n’être pas végétarienne, ici on consomme principalement de la viande.
  * Non, ne vous en faites pas, merci beaucoup pour le repas, vous n’auriez pas dû m’attendre, vous allez être fatiguée, s’inquiéta Hermione.
  * J’ai 20 ans, Madame Granger, je peux même tenir après une nuit blanche, vous savez.



Hermione se sentit étrangement très vieille à côté d’elle. Elle ne savait pas si c’était le fait d’être appelée madame par une fille de cinq ans sa cadette, si c’était son anniversaire, si c’était le fait qu’elle était littéralement tombée de fatigue en arrivant.

Rose était une jeune fille resplendissante, elle était fine et grande, avec de longs cheveux blond presque blanc qu’elle avait tressés en deux longues nattes qui lui arrivaient jusqu’en bas de son dos. Ses yeux étaient verts tels des rubis étincelants. Elle portait une longue robe verte aux manches longues et avait pour chaussures des chaussons roses.

Hermione se sentit automatiquement agacée. Ce qui l’énerva, puisque c’était une réaction complètement stupide. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle ait un égo aussi fragile ? Et pourquoi cet empoté de Zabini la fixait avec ce sourire moqueur ?

Elle regarda le plat qui venait de lui être servi, des pommes de terre et une saucisse. Rien d’extraordinaire, mais elle avait tellement faim qu’elle avait l’impression qu’on venait de lui offrir la meilleure nourriture existante. Elle s’empressa de manger, tout en gardant ses bonnes manières. Il ne faudrait pas que Blaise trouve quelque chose à redire là-dessus.

  * Content de voir que tu as de l’appétit Granger.
  * Pourquoi ça ? J’ai toujours mangé normalement.
  * Vraiment ? s’exclama Rose, mais vous êtes si mince ! Comment faites-vous ?



Hermione n’était jamais vraiment confortable lorsqu’on lui posait des questions sur son poids ou son alimentation.

  * C’est génétique, tenta-t-elle pour terminer cette conversation, malheureusement cela sembla créer l’effet inverse.
  * Gé.. nétique ?
  * C’est un truc de moldu ça, non ?



Bien sûr, Zabini ne pouvait pas envisager ne pas connaître quelque chose d’aussi basique sans que ce soit parce que c’est une « invention moldue ». Hermione soupira.

  * Je ne m’y connais pas vraiment, puisque l’on n’étudie pas cela à Poudlard alors que les modlus si, alors que ça nous concerne tous. En fait la génétique, c’est, de ce que j’ai compris, ce qui nous compose au niveau cellulaire et ça se transmet lorsqu’on crée un enfant. Comme la couleur de peau, des yeux.



Bon elle n’était pas tout à faire sûre que son explication soit vraiment exacte, il faudrait qu’elle retourne vérifier. Cela suffisait cependant à la tête complètement perdue de Rose et à l’air penseur de Blaise.

  * Ce n’est pas important, oubliez ça, balaya-t-elle d’un geste de main. C’est vraiment bon ce que vous avez préparé, Mademoiselle Rose.



La jeune fille sembla s’illuminer.

  * Vraiment ? Ça me fait très plaisir à entendre ! Les garçons ne commentent que lorsqu’ils ne sont pas contents.
  * En gros, c’est des hommes.



Rose pouffa légèrement alors que Zabini semblait offusquer de cette réflexion.

  * Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, on sait parfaitement bien faire des compliments.
  * Oh, je n’en doute pas de ta part Zabini, je ne peux pas en dire de même de tes amis.



Surtout un certain blond caractériel. Néanmoins, il semblait qu’elle ait dit la chose de trop au vu de l’air complètement satisfait de Blaise.

  * Je savais que tu me trouves charmant Granger.



Hermione roula des yeux.

  * Je dirais plutôt un bon baratineur.
  * Je te crois, dit-il avec un ton en totale contradiction avec ce qu’il venait de dire.



Alors que Hermione allait répliquer, Rose prit son assiette à présent vide ce qui surprit Hermione qui ne l’avait pas vu approcher.

  * Je vous amène le dessert, c’est une tarte à la myrtille, vous aimez ça ?
  * Heu… Oui.
  * Parfait ! J’ai bien fait de vous en garder une part !



Elle se précipita dans l’autre pièce avec l’assiette vide et revint presque aussi rapidement, comme si tout était prêt à être apporté.

  * Si tu aimes pas, tu peux me donner ta part.
  * Dans tes rêves.



Elle prit une petite part et la savoura. Qu’est-ce que le met était délicieux, les myrtilles étaient douces et un peu amer, la pâte croustillante et la crème qui reliait le tout tellement douce, le mélange s’harmonisait parfaitement sans bouche. Elle pourrait en manger pendant des années et elle était sûre qu’elle ne s’en lasserait jamais.

  * C’est excellent, c’est vous qui l’avez faite ?
  * Oui ! Je savais qu’on allait vous recevoir, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme seule impression du repas deux trois aliments faciles à faire et sans originalité. Les myrtilles sont dures à trouver par ici, je suis contente d’en avoir trouvé assez.
  * Oh, je vois. En tout cas le résultat est parfait.



Rose était toute rouge de gêne et plaisir face à des compliments donnés à sa recette. Elle n’avait vraiment pas l’air d’être habituée à en recevoir. Les garçons de cette maison devaient sans doute être des mufles.

Elle allait en rajouter quand la porte qui menait à la pièce centrale s’ouvrit, laissant voir un Harry Potter aux cheveux encore plus en vrac que jamais et à l’air endormi.

  * Vous êtes encore réveillé ? bailla-t-il.
  * Et toi, Potter ?



Hermione ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer que le ton employé par Blaise était toujours plus désagréable, brusque. Harry sembla le noter et fit claquer sa langue, agacée.

  * J’avais soif.
  * .. Je vous apporte de l’eau tout de suite.



Hermione fut un moment surpris en voyant les yeux de rose briller et son ton hésitant, avec une voix touchant dans les aigus presque désagréables. Puis la brune se souvint que Harry était considéré comme une célébrité dans le monde des sorciers.

Rose revint avec un très grand verre d’eau.

L’héritier des Potter ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, il fixait Zabini comme si ce dernier était un criminel qui allait tuer tout le monde sur-le-champ. La jeune femme connaissait la vision ultra négative de son ancien camarade de maison par rapport aux Serpentard, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela durerait à ce point après les cours, surtout avec un collègue.

Étant donné qu’elle trouvait l’ambiance lourde et le silence difficilement supportable, elle se leva et déclara.

  * Harry a raison, on devrait aller se coucher.



Blaise leva un petit sourcil, mais se dressa à son tour alors que Rose avait l’air vraiment attristée.

Hermione salua tout le monde sans vraiment les attendre et retourna dans sa chambre, elle n’avait pas envie de trainer de toute manière. Elle n’était plus autant fatiguée qu’à son arrivée, mais elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s’endormir à nouveau. Tout était calme. Peut-être qu’elle devrait envisager un jour d’aller vivre à la campagne.

Elle fut réveillée par le soleil qui chatouillait son visage.

Il était encore bien tôt à la vue de la position du soleil dans le ciel. Elle sortit son portable qu’elle n’avait pas touché depuis le début du voyage. Il n’y avait malheureusement pas de réseau, mais au moins elle pouvait savoir l’heure avec un peu plus de précision. Il était six heures du matin et elle avait parfaitement bien dormi. Malgré toute cette énergie, elle n’avait qu’une envie, rentrer chez elle.

Elle changea de vêtement avec de nouveaux habits qu’elle avait pris au cas où, c’était un jean classique et un pull noir sans motif. Ce type de vêtement serait bien plus simple pour rentrer sans encombre. Elle attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon relâché et se dirigea vers la salle principale où la plupart des invités étaient déjà là.

Grayback était aussi déjà là. Sans doute que l’importance de cette potion permettait à tout le monde d’être à l’heure.

Tout se passa comme prévu. Le loup-garou transmit une lettre à Remus, visiblement il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres présents. Elle ne s’en offensant pas, elle ne le connaissait pas. La potion leur fut donnée, avec la promesse que s’ils détruisent la potion, non seulement une nouvelle pourra être refaite, mais une vraie chasse à l’homme serait initiée de la part du ministère envers les loups-garous.

Quelle situation déplaisante.

Pourtant Hermione comprenait les deux côtés sans trop de mal. C’est sans doute pourquoi elle resta silencieuse. Le trajet de retour fut accompagné des hommes loups, le rendant encore plus désagréable que la veille, personne n’osait parler et Malfoy avait l’air au bout de sa vie. Pour une raison obscure, cette potion lui tenait à cœur et la brune imagina que ne pas pouvoir la ramener était un échec et qu’il avait fait tout cela pour rien.

La jeune femme n’était pas du même avis, ce voyage avait tout de même été très instructif sur les loups-garous et elle en était particulièrement contente. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour rencontrer de nouvelles créatures ou êtres et en savoir plus sur eux.

Ils arrivèrent au ministère de la même manière qu’ils étaient partis, c’est-à-dire par un porte-au-loin. Qu’est-ce que la magie pouvait être pratique dans ce genre de cas, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’elle avait dû manquer de beaux paysages à voyager aussi rapidement. Il faudrait qu’elle pense à faire plus d’exploration comme ça, du moins, quand elle aurait le temps…

Alors qu’ils racontaient ce qui s’était passé et que Zabini, Potter et Malfoy étaient partis informer le Premier ministre, Hermione se rendit dans son bureau faire son compte-rendu le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait envie de rentrer, voir sa meilleure amie, commander une pizza et se détendre devant une série récente humoristique. Cette perspective lui fit remplir la feuille en peu de temps.

Tout le monde était réuni devant la porte de son ministère et alors qu’elle rendait le papier et qu’elle allait leur dire au revoir, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il n’était pas très fort et elle l’attrapa rapidement pour répondre, cela ne l’empêcha pas de remarqué les airs surpris de ses collègues. Elle roula des yeux et s’éloigna pour répondre en toute tranquillité.

  * Hermy ! J’arrive enfin à te joindre !
  * Je t’avais dit hier que j’allais dans un endroit très reculé et qu’il n’y aurait probablement pas de moyen pour se contacter.
  * Oui, je sais, dit la jeune femme en geignant, mais je me disais que tu en faisais trop.



C’était Erin la drama queen, pas Hermione, se dit cette dernière en souriant un peu, amusé par le comportement enfantin de son amie.

  * Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait de si urgent ?
  * Ce soir, tout le monde est disponible !



La voix excitée de son amie était réconfortante pour Hermione.

  * Oh, et donc, qu’est-ce qui est prévu ?
  * Ça veut dire que toi aussi ?
  * Oui, oui, je sors même du travail dans peu de temps.
  * Génial ! On va au ciné, ça te va ?
  * Pour voir quoi ?
  * J’sais pas ! On choisira sur place !
  * OK, ça me va, sourit Hermione.



C’était des plans tout aussi intéressants qu’une soirée pizza, voire encore meilleur vu que tout le monde allait être là, cela faisait si longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas tous rassemblés pour un événement, la vie d’adulte ne facilitant pas la tâche.

  * C’est à quelle heure du coup ?
  * On pensait y aller directement après le travail, tout le monde finit à peu près vers cinq heure, et on pourra aller manger quelque part après le film !
  * D’accord, je passe te chercher après ton travail, ça te va ?
  * Oui, cria Erin d’une voix aiguë qui fit mal aux oreilles de Hermione. À toute à l’heure, j’ai un client !



Elle raccrocha directement après cette phrase. Hermione fixa un instant son portable, son sourire ne voulant pas disparaître.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à rentrer se préparer et manger son repas du midi au passage. Alors qu’elle disait lança une salutation au groupe de garçons en train de parler, ou plutôt se disputer pour Harry et Draco, Blaise décida de partir avec elle.

  * Tu vas fêter ton anniversaire ?
  * Je te trouve bien curieux Zabini depuis qu’on s’est revu, la vie est trop plate ?



Il rit un peu.

  * Pas du tout, je trouve ça juste dommage qu’on n’ait jamais appris à se connaitre avant.
  * La faute à qui ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d’agacement dans la voix.
  * Je sais, je sais, c’est pour ça que je fais le premier pas.
  * C’est…,



Elle hésita un peu sur comment formuler cela.

  * C’est gentil de ta part, mais tu n’as pas à te forcer, tu vas ruiner ta réputation.



Ils étaient arrivés devant l’ascenseur et, avant même que le garçon ne puisse répondre, la voix de Malfoy raisonna dans le couloir.

  * Qu’est-ce que tu fais Blaise ?



Hermione profita du fait que Zabini s’était retourné pour voir où était Draco et lui répondre, pour entrer dans un des ascenseurs, elle le salua rapidement et appuya pour que les portes se referment.

C’était mieux ainsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera normalement avant la fin du confinement, faut que je me motive à faire plus de sprint d’écriture !   
> Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, j’aime les critiques respectueuses aussi ^^

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous avez pensé, vos couples préférés (ça veut pas dire que je les mettrai, mais j'aime bien savoir) et s'il vous plaît, pas de bashing de personnage, merci o/


End file.
